Teardrops on My Guitar Another Ginny Parody
by alambil felicis
Summary: another ginny weasley song parody....Poor Ginny. Bad Snape. Stupid exploding cauldrons. Moaning Myrtle....please read because that's all I can say... ; ......enjoy!


**Hey! This is another song parody. If you enjoyed my first songfic parody called "Stay Beautiful (Ginny Weasley Parody), then you'll like this. Notice that it's another Taylor Swift song, well, I like her. And I like this songfic better than my first one. Hope you'll enjoy it. Thanks... ; )**

_**Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift**_

_**(Another Ginny Weasley Parody)**_

_Harry looks at me  
I fake a grin so he won't see  
That I want and I need  
everything that we should be_

_I know Cho's beautiful  
That Ravenclaw he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without_

_Harry talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny  
that I can't even see  
Ron and Hermione when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at Potions_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my cauldron  
The only thing that keeps me staring on his gorgeous scar  
He's the Snitch in Quidditch I keep seeking  
Don't know why I do_

_Harry walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he flies on his Firebolt  
The kind of broomstick I wish I could own_

_Cho better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful green eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my cauldron  
The only thing that keeps me staring on his gorgeous scar  
He's the Snitch in Quidditch I keep seeking  
Don't know why I do_

_So I go up alone  
As I climb up the portrait hole  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my cauldron  
The only thing that keeps me staring on his gorgeous scar  
He's the Snitch in Quidditch I keep seeking  
Don't know why I do_

_He's the chocolate frog eaten up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Harry looks at me  
I fake a grin so he won't see_

"Huh...there he is again, talking to Cho..." Ginny mumbled to herself as she was climbing up the marble staircase. Then, she realized, she was supposed to going in Potions right now. She rushed down and passed Harry and Cho talking and laughing.

"Hi, Ginny!" Harry greeted with a grin on his face.

"Oh, hello Ginny." Cho said, smiling brightly too.

"Er -- hi." Ginny felt her face warmer and thought she must be turning scarlet. She turned her back politely to go towards the doors to the dungeons, but Harry's hand caught her arm so that she came to a halt. She felt herself blush again.

"Ginny, have you seen Ron?" he asked.

"Oh, Harry, I should be going now or I'd be late for Charms." Cho said to Harry.

"Okay, see you later Cho." Harry beamed at her.

"Bye Harry," Cho said. "Bye Ginny..." And she climb up the stairs, catching up with her giggling friends.

"So have you seen Ron? We're supposed to be in Divination." Harry asked once more.

"No, maybe he's with Hermione..."

"Hermione's in Arithmancy." Harry reminded Ginny. "I'm going to be late in Divination. Probably the old fraud will give me a detention. Ron, where are you?"

"Or maybe Trelawney will just increase her prediction of your death again." Ginny said.

Harry laugh and replies. "I'm used to it, although it's really getting annoying."

"Then there was a short awkward silence.

"So," Ginny finally said after a few seconds. "You and Cho...erm...is there something -- "

"Erm...no, no!" he said abruptly. "But I hope there's something..." Harry muttered so that Ginny couldn't hear it.

But Ginny did and felt a stab of pain. "Do you like her?" she asked.

Harry grin and said "Well, she's my friend. Hey, the Gryffindor team will be practicing on the Quidditch field later, want to come?"

Ginny perfectly knew that Harry asked her to watch just to change the subject, but she nodded her head eagerly.

"OK, great." Harry said. "I'd better go up now, maybe Ron's already there at Divination. Bye" Harry waved and dashed off.

Ginny waved back and checked her watch; she was 15 minutes late for Potions. She ran as fast as she could until she reached Snape's class.

"Weasley, your late." Snape said ominously. "Let see, ah yes, 15 points from Gryffindor and a week detention."

"A week! But it was only 15 minutes it's not like half an hour. You're being -- "

"Unfair? Weasley, seat and be silent!"

"What's wrong with him?" Ginny asked a Hufflepup next to her.

"His cauldron exploded during his class before this. Some second year thought it was funny to be slipping Filibuster's Fireworks on his potion."

"Oh, he's in a bad mood." Ginny muttered.

Snape was explaining a complicated potion for a few minutes then waved his wand and a list of ingredients and a procedure appeared on the blackboard. Ginny didn't know what to do for she wasn't listening to Snape. Her head was full of Harry. Ginny got to work wildly unaware that she was pouring troll saliva more than the amount her potion needed.

"Do you know Cho Chang?" said the Hufflepup she asked earlier.

"The Ravenclaw Seeker?" said another Hufflepup who was the friend of the latter. "Why?"

Ginny listened carefully.

"Well, I heard she's taking interest with Harry..."

"Harry Potter? No way!"

"It's obvious Harry likes her. I mean, have you seen them walking in the corridors? And the way they look at each other? It's all gooey." The Hufflepup giggled.

Ginny felt another stab of pain in her chest.

"Well, she's very lucky. I think they look great together. I hope she ends up being her girlfriend."

Ginny can't help her eyes; they were stinging as tears formed. Ginny was frustrated that those girls beside her were gossiping about Harry and Cho. She felt hurt that Harry and Cho looked great together. Ginny always had a crush on Harry, and she didn't think it would always be just another crush. It was definitely something else. She felt her tears slid down her cheeks, dripping on her chin and down towards her cauldron, which bubbled violently and turned a misty shade of yellow. She looked at her classmates' cauldron fumes. They were violet in color. But she didn't care.

"Weasley, what do you call this?" Snape said from behind her. "And what are you tearing about? Seeing that you are not able to concoct this potion, rightfully, you should cry. Send me an essay why someone shouldn't drop his or her own tears while making a highly sensitive potion. Pathetic, I say. Length: a foot of parchment. To be passed on Thursday."

Snape walked away sneering.

Ginny didn't care. She wiped away her tears and just stared at her potion, which now looked like it was going to explode. And it did. The potion hit against her face. Luckily, it did nothing harmful to Ginny. The rest of the class laughed.

"Did you put Filibuster's Fireworks on your cauldron?" asked the Hufflepup beside her.

Ginny ran away going to the girls bathroom, crying.

"If Harry saw me like this," she said. "he'd be laughing so hard. And I would be crying."

"Oh, look! Crying about Harry Potter are you?" said Moaning Myrtle floating above her.

"Shut up, Myrtle." Ginny snapped. "It's my cauldron, not Harry!"

"Oh, alright. If you say so." Myrtle said teasingly. "He's the reason for the teardrops on your cauldron." And she laughed.

_Yeah,_ Ginny thought. _He's the reason for the teardrops on my cauldron._

_**The End**_

**Poor Ginny. Bad Snape. Stupid cauldron. Moaning Myrtle. Yeah, sorry Snape fans for making Snape particularly evil here. I mean, a week! Come on! Snape, give Ginny some slack. She's only heartbroken.**

**Thanks for reading!!! ; )**


End file.
